Waking Up in vegas
by Ramsay's Addiction
Summary: Ashlee wakes up in Vegas with a shocking surprise which starts a chain of events in her world she did not expect..


I opened my eyes slowly and blinked roughly. My head was pounding loudly like a drum and my stomach felt sick. I sat up and sucked in a deep breath. I looked over at the person laying beside me. A guy laying on his stomach, dead to the world but breathing slowly.  
I bit my bottom lip than glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand read 10:42 a.m. I shook my head and slowly climbed out of the bed.  
My clothes were laying on the floor beside my purse. I gathered them up and carried them into the bathroom just across the room. I closed the bathroom door just as my cell phone began to ring loudly.  
"shit!" I exclaimed and grabbed my purse up off the counter ad began digging through the oversized silver bag for my phone.

"hello?" I said softly.  
"Ash?" my best friend Michelle replied, "where are you?", "what happened to you last night?".  
I shook my head than responded, "I don't know im some guys bathroom"  
"who?" she demanded, "is it the same guy you were dancing with all night?".  
"I don't know" I snapped, "what did he look like?"  
"Tall , tan , dark hair kind of shaggy, baggy clothes" she explained. I sucked in a breath and looked around the bathroom. "Shit how drunk was I?" wondered out loud.  
"The usual" She told me, :wow, so your telling me you don't remember meeting this guy at all?".  
"no" I replied embarrassed.  
"seriously?" Michelle asked.  
"yes seriously Michelle" I told her getting irritated, "do you happen to remember his name?"  
"uh.. " she replied thinking, "criss or Kevin I think… maybe".  
"thanks" I said as I heard a cough come from the next room.  
"sorry" she mumbled.  
"Mish" I said calling her by her nickname, " I want to get out of here", "Im going to get dressed quick and be back to the room".  
"okay" she replied, "be quick".  
"ll try" I said and snapped the phone shut than tossed it back into my purse.

I put my jeans on quickly followed by my black halter top, than splashed some water on my face and wiped off my smudged make up which was everywhere. I looked at myself in the mirror than sucked in a deep breath than slowly opened the bathroom door walking out at a slow pace.  
The guy who I was asleep next to was now up and sitting in the bed looking at his cell phone but looked up when he heard me come out. "hey" he said with a smile. "uh hi" I replied, "awkwardly. I looked around for my shoes. "looking for your shoes?" he guessed. "yeah" I responded looking back up at him hugging my purse. "over here at the foot of the bed" he told me than pointed. I forced a smile than walked over quickly to retrieve them. Sure enough there sat my silver sparkly heels. "thank you" I said as I picked them up. I carried them across the room to a chair by the door than proceeded to put them on.  
"are you hungry?" he asked as he stood up and put on a black robe. "um no thank you" I responded, "Ive actually got to get going". "so no than?" he teased. "No " I said. "that's to bad" he said. "yeah uh sorry" I replied. "it's all good" he said, "I had a lot of fun last night". "yeah I bet" I said sarcastically than stood up. "it was uh nice to meet you" I added. "yeah " he agreed , "it was definitely something". I forced another smile than walked over to the door, I took one last look back than opened it and walked out.

I walked quickly down the hall toward the elevator. I looked over at one of the rooms and saw that I was on the 13th floor. My room was on the 6th. I walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. My head was still pounding and it was really bothering me that I couldn't remember what I had done last night or who the guy was I had spent the night with especially since I didn't know his name, I shook my head in disgust once again.  
I walked into room 662 a few short minutes later, Michelle was sitting on one of the twin beds eating toast on a room service tray on the bed in front of her. "hello" I greeted her. "well welcome back" she replied in a sing sony voice, "toast?" she asked holding a piece out to me. I put my hand up indicating no.  
"hung over?" she guessed. "you bet I replied and tossed my purse onto the empty bed. Michelle laughed and opened the nightstand beside her bed. She pulled out a bottle of Advil than tossed it to me. I caught it swiftly than opened it and grabbed two than tossed the bottle back to her.  
I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I needed a hot shower and some clean clothes. I turned on the shower then slowly pulled my clothes off than turned back to the mirror and laughed at myself. My neck had a purple mark on it and I sighed. I touched the mark with my right hand and noticed something on my index finger, I stopped dead in my tracks. I pulled my hand straight back and looked down at it. On my finger there was a silver band with one medium sized black diamond.  
"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed and rushed out of the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. Michele jumped back when she looked at me. "put some clothes on " she ordered. "no" I responded. "well I don't want to see you naked" she informed me. "would you just shut up" I ordered her rudely, "look at this". I shoved my hand in her face. She was silent for a second than grabbed my hand to examine the ring.  
"holy shit" she said, "that's pretty sweet". "No it isn't " I said, "What happened last night?", "I really hope this isn't what I think it is". "looks like a pretty expensive ring" she observed. "well yeah" I said, "Mish.. I think.. " I didn't even want to say the words. "you did what ?" she asked.  
"Do you think that what happens here actually stays here?" I questioned her. "it's Vegas" she said, :"of course". My heart was racing and I felt sick all over again. "why?" she asked. I looked down at the ring than said, "because I think I'm Married".

"excuse me!" Michelle said in response, "your married?". "I think so" I said not sure, "I hope not but.. FUCK". Michelle looked at me and she looked just as shocked as I did. "well can't you find out?" she asked. I shrugged. "wow" she said. "I know" I said glumly.  
"couldn't you call that guy and ask him what he remembers?" she suggested. I looked at her like she was a genius. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "but do you even have his number?" she questioned. "maybe?" I replied unsure, "I can check my cell".  
I walked across the room to my bed and dumped my entire purse contents onto it. "can you put a robe on?" Michelle asked. I nodded my head and pulled hers off the floor. "hey that's mine" she complained. "oh well" I replied than picked my phone up. I searched through my contacts but I didn't find anyone new.  
"I can't find anyone else" I informed her. "maybe check your texts?" she suggested. I did just that but still found nothing. "FUCK" I exclaimed than tossed my phone back into the pile of stuff.

I sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands. I felt so stupid, how could I possibly be married? If was even. My emotions somewhat took over and I started to cry, my tears fell quickly and fastly. "what have I done?" I said, "how could I do this?", "I don't even know his name!". Michelle sat down beside me than put her arms around me. "it's okay Ash" sha said, "we'll figure this out", "and maybe it won't be so bad".  
"God I hope your right" I replied and leaned into her.  
I was resting my weight against her body and wracking my brain as on what my possible husbands name could be when I got an idea. "what if we just went up to his room?" I suggested. "we?" Michelle said. "Yes we" I replied, "please I can't go alone". Michelle got up and walked across the room, she didn't say anything but I knew she was pondering the idea. We both sat in silence for a few minutes before Michelle agreed to go along with me.  
"can I see the ring?" she asked. I nodded than took it off my finger and handed it to her. She looked down at it and twirled it around her finger than examined it some more. "wait" she said, "Ash there's a inscription on this thing". "really?" I replied. "yes " she said with a grin and held it up so she could read what it said. "it says" she began " Criss .. Than a date but it definitely says Criss!" . "that's not weird at all " I commented. "what?" she asked. "engraving a ring to yourself" I said. She shrugged than said, "well be thankful at least we know his name now". "true" I agreed. Michelle handed the ring back to me than went over and sat on her bed. "have your shower and get changed than we can go return this ring and get to the bottom of this" She ordered. I nodded than walked back into the bathroom where the shower was still running.

To a lot of people Michelle seemed controlling but to me she like to take charge and in this situation it honestly did not bother me.

I got into the shower a few minutes later and just stood there, the water was scolding hot but felt ice cold to me. I remained sanding there motionless for a few more minutes than washed my hair and body and then got out of the shower.  
When I got out of the shower I blow dryed my hair and put on a small amount of make up, than put on a pair of fleece sweat pants and a black plan tank top.

When I walked out of the bathroom Michelle was talking on the phone to her boyfriend Derrick.  
"I don't know babe" I heard her say, "I know but we will figure it out", "Yeah I know.. I love you", "bye".  
She closed the phone and got up off the bed. "all ready to go?" she asked. "as ready as I'll ever be" I replied and ran my fingers though my shoulder length brown hair. "you have the ring?" she asked.. "yup" I replied and patted my pocket. "okay then" she said. I grabbed my jacked and purse than we walked out of the room.

"so what floor is this guy on?" she asked as we walked down the hall toward the elevator. "the 13th " I replied, "are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, "I checked on my way down". "okay" she said. We proceeded in silence into the elevator than pushed 13 on the controls.  
"isn't 13th floor penthouses?" She asked as we waited for the elevator to begin to move. " yeah " I relied, "I think so". "so what is this guy loaded or what?" she asked joking. I shrugged. "seriously Ash" she said, "have you learned anything from this?". "oh don't worry I have" I replied. "I hope so " she said than added, "shit you must have been smashed!". "Yeah I think so" I agreed, "the last thing I remember is going to that club and dancing with you and taking shot after shot". Michelle laughed. "Yeah I sorta remember you meeting Criss" she said , "you spotted him across the bar and said he was a tall glass of sexy and you wanted some". "Oh my God!" I exclaimed embarrassed than we both began laughing. "yeah I must have been tanked " I agreed than we both laughed again.  
"I hope he can remember more" I said as the doors of the elevator opened. "Im sure he can" Michelle replied as we walked off of the elevator and down the hall of the 13th floor.  
"do your emember which room is his?" she asked. "I think so" I said, "I think it's the last one of the right". "okay" she said as we continued to walk down the hall than stopped at the door I thought was his.  
I got nervous butterflies in my stomach and my nerves were on end. "Knock" she suggested. "no you" I said. "No you know" she replied, "he is your husband". "Shut up" I said giving her a dirty look. I took a deep breath than knocked on the door. I grabbed the ring out of my pocket and held it tightly in my hand. I gave it a few seconds than knocked again louder.  
"Just a sec" I heard him call . I bit my lower lip than waiting for Criss to answer the door.  
A few seconds later I heard the chain on the door slide than the door knob turned and the door opened.  
"Hi" he said flashing a smile. "um hi" I replied, "come in?" he offered us. I looked at Michelle than back at him. "sure " I agreed than grabbed her hand then we all walked into the room, he closed the door behind us.  
"so what's going on?" he asked. I bit my lip than took a breath. "well" I said, " I have something that belongs to you". "oh yeah?" he said with a grin, "what's that?". I looked down at my hand and than opened it slowly showing him the ring, he looked just as confused as I was. "My ring?" he said, "how'd you get that?". "I do not know" I told him, "I was going to have a shower and I found it on my finger". Criss looked at me than asked, "what finger was that?". "this one" I told him and pointed to my right hand index finger. "for real?" he asked. I nodded. "you don't remember?" Michelle asked. "no " he replied slowly, "Not really". "Great" I said sarcastically. "wait .. What are you saying?" he demanded., "you think just because your wearing a ring were married or something?".. I shrugged. " I was hoping you might remember something" I said. He shook his head  
"I don't " he told me, "I remember dancing with you in the bar and drinking than the rest is a blank". I nodded than told him, "same here". "so neither of you knows if your married?" Michella asked. "No" both criss and I said at the same time. "Great" she said. "it's pretty easy to find out though" criss told her, " I can call the chapel and just ask if I got married". "Oh my god" I said feeling stupid, "I never even thought of that". "yeah it's real simple" he said and walked toward the living room area of the penthouse. "Come in and sit down?" he offered.  
Michelle and I walked slowly following him into the living room area.  
There was a black leather couch in the middle of the room and a glass coffee table with three white candles on it. Michelle and I sat on the couch as Criss made the phone call to the chapel. "Nice place' I commented. "yeah" she agreed, "hopefully you don't have to stay here" . "why would I have to stay here even if we are married, we can just get it annulled" I told her. She looked at me and nodded in agreement as Criss came back into the room. Both Michelle and I looked at him.  
"well" he said putting his hands together, "seems to be that yeah you and I are married". "seriously?" I said and my heart fell. "yeah seriously" he said. I shook my head than got up. "it will be fine" I said more so to myself, "we can just get it annulled ". "yeah than we can go home" Michelle commented.. "yeah" Criss agreed and scratched the back of his head, "But uh the chapel says if the marriage was consummated we have to remain married for 60 days ". "Fuck you!" I said instantly without thinking. "excuse me? " he replied. "sorry" I said, "not you, this situation it's just fucked up". Chriss nodded. "so your stuck married to a stranger for 60 days" Michelle said.. "I guess so" I replied. Criss started pacing the room. He did this for a few minutes tha sat down on the matching leather chair beside the couch.  
Michelle and I looked at each other. "couldn't you just come back to LA with me?" Michelle asked., "his lawyer can call yours". I looked at her like she was brilliant. "that could work" I said excited. "yeah that would probably be best for everyone" Criss agreed. "yes" I said and nodded.  
"well since we have this all established we should go back to our room" Michelle decided. I gave her a weird look than said ,"okay".  
We all stood up and Michelle and I headed for the door. "wait.. I think I should probably give you my number " Criss said, 'for legal stuff and such". I nodded in agreement. "yes Ill give you mine to " I replied. "or " he said, " I could take you for lunch?" . "oh no thanks I ate" Michelle pipped in . I looked at her and smirked. " I think he was actually talking to me" I told her. "oh " she said embarrassed her face red. "yeah" I said than looked back at Criss. "so how about it?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute than agreed., "sure". "great" he said and smiled. "Mish.. I'll uh meet you back at the room later" I told Michelle. "okay.. " she replied than began walking toward the door. "call me she whispered as she brushed by me. "text" I whispered back. She gave me a quick wave than walked out the door leaving Criss and I alone.


End file.
